Slide gate mechanisms for moving refractory plates in front of the outlet of a metal-pour vessel, for controlling the pouring of the molten metal therethrough, are generally known in the art, such as for instance from U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,352,465, 3,685,705, 3,709,411 and 3,730,401, French Pat. No. 2,011,140, Luxemburg Pat. No. 37,533 and Belgian Pat. Nos. 871,958, 871,959 and 874,902.
There are already known, on the other hand, provisions for allowing the refractory plate to oscillate with respect to the supporting frame of such mechanisms, in order to allow the refractory plate to adjust its position to the position of the outlet parts of the pouring system, so as to provide a close and tight contact between said refractory plate of the slide gate and said outlet.
There are thus for instance known arrangements in which the refractory plate is hinged on pivots in the supporting frame of the slide gate, as disclosed in particular in French Pat. No. 2,011,140 and in Belgian Pat. Nos. 871,958 and 871,959.
Such known provisions for allowing the oscillation of the refractory plate in the supporting frame are however not entirely satisfactory, in view of the fact that the supporting forces for the refractory plate act on practically punctual bearings points, located at remote places of the plate.
Owing to the considerable forces acting on the middle of the plate, during use, this provision for supporting the refractory plates indeed results in a substantial risk of breaking the refractory plates.
There has now been found a new arrangement for supporting a refractory plate in the supporting frame of a slide gate, which new arrangement allows the free oscillation of the refractory plate with respect to the supporting frame, and at the same time provides a reliable supporting of the refractory plate under all working conditions, thereby avoiding certain risks of breaking of the refractory plates.